Crime Classic
The various Criminals are essentially Criminal Nobles. Each Crime Family is headed by a Godfather, and Various "The Bosses" and "Mr. Bigs" run operations underneath each Family's Godfather. Another solution has been to simply declare certain area slums, and cram in as many people as possible into the space available. The dwellings in Slum areas would be exceedingly small, with barely enough room to live. Your advisors warn you that that many people crammed into that small of a space might mark the beginning of a Crime wave the likes of which has not yet been seen in your nation. For every House replaced with Slums, you must build 3 Slums. These new Crime Lords are above and beyond the Nobles that are required to move to town because of Stage Requirements. page 26 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge For every 2 Houses replaced with Slums (6 Slum Housing), a group of 4 Bandits, Pirates, or Smugglers either begin preying on travelers between/near the town where the Slums were added or get 4 members added to an existing group nearby. For every 5 Houses converted to Slums (15 Slum Housing), a new Boss appears in or near the town where the Slums were added For every 10 Houses converted to Slums (30 Slum Housing), a new Mr. Big appears in or near the town where the Slums were added For every 25 Houses converted to Slums (75 Slum Housing), a new Godfather appears in or near the town where the Slums were added Like the Noble Lords, these totals are not cumulative. You instead pick and choose (multiples of the same if desired) so that the total number of Houses converted adds up to the total number of new Crime Lords and/or new Bandits, etc. The Crime Lords generally run smuggling, gambling, Thieves Guilds, Assassin Guilds, Black Markets, etc. Crime Lords may run legitimate businesses (shops, hotels, casinos, taverns, etc) to mask their illicit activites Crime Lords are often the financial and arms/armor backers of Pirates, Bandits, and Smugglers Note: If you want, you Yourself can become a Crime Lord instead of the default Noble Lord, and command any/all Pirates, Smugglers, Bandits, Bosses, Mr. Bigs, Godfathers, etc in or around your nation/Kingdom/Empire. Sometime in the Future, Thieves, Assassins, and/or other criminal types may be added as a Camp/Fort/Stronghold/Outlier-type unit. Bandits Bandits Can harass Roads, shipping routes, etc. Bandits start at 4 Bandits to a group For every time they get strengthened, they add 4 new members Once a Bandit Group reaches 12 Members, they build a Bandit Camp Once Bandits reach 24 Members, they build a Bandit Fort Once Bandits reach 50 Members, they build a Bandit Hold Once Bandits reach 150 Members, their Bandit Hold spawns a Bandit Outlier. Bandit Outliers are completely lawless and are outside of your or anyone else's control, save for the Bandits, and any Crime Lords that they may report to. Bandit Forts/Strongholds/Outliers should be off the road they are preying on so as not to be immediately assailable, and decently defended. Bandits do not all belong to the same group. You could have 6 Bandit Camps along the same road, for roughly 72 Bandits on a single road, but because they are not in the same Bandit group they would not form a Bandit Stronghold. Pirates page 27 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Pirates are essentially bandits that prey on/near/along your coastline. They are different than normal bandits, in that they expand slightly differently, but similarly to Smugglers. For Pirates, they initially begin raiding in Vanilla Boats, but once they get enough members they build Pirate Ships. Each Ship has its own Crew Requirements that must be met before the Ship may be built. However, all Ships in a Pirate Band belong to the same Pirate Band. That said, multiple Pirate Bands may be operating out of the same area. Pirates begin at 4 Pirates to a crew A base Pirate crew should have a hidden base, with 1 single-Steve boat per Pirate Once Pirates get at least a Pirate Sloop, the requirement for single-Steve boats no longer applies. Every time Pirates are strengthened, they add 4 new Members to their Crew Once a Pirate Crew has reached 12 Members, they build a Pirate Camp Once a Pirate Crew has reached 24 Members, they build a Pirate Fort Once a Pirate Crew has reached 50 Total Members, they build a Pirate Stronghold Once Pirates reach Total 150 Members, their Pirate Stronghold spawns a Pirate Outlier around itself. Pirate Camp Built when 12 total members join the Pirate Band Build a Pirate Sloop Build on-shore Barracks for the men Pirate Fort Built when 36 total members join the Pirate Band Build a Pirate Frigate Build a Tavern Expand Barracks to fit all members of the Pirate Band Build walls around the encampment a Boss Crime Lord sets up operation in the Fort Pirate Stronghold Built when 75 total members join the Pirate Band Build a Pirate Galleon Build a Blacksmith's Shop Expand Barracks to fit all members of the Pirate Band page 28 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Build 4 Watchtowers in the area around the Stronghold a Mr. Big Crime Lord sets up operation in the Stronghold Pirate Outlier Built when 125 total members join the Pirate Band Build a Pirate Ship of the Line Build an Outlier according to the Wooden Settlement Outlier a Godfather sets up operation in the Pirate Outlier Pirate Ship Crew Requirements Pirate Sloop Crew Required: 12 Pirate Frigate Crew Required: 24 Pirate Galleon Crew Required: 36 Pirate Ship of the Line Crew Requirement: 50 Pirates do not necessarily all belong to the same group. You could have 6 Pirate Camps along the same road, for roughly 72 Pirates on a single area of coastline, but because they are not in the same Pirate Crew/Fleet, they would not form a Pirate Stronghold. Pirate Ships: The Crew Requirements for the various ships are the amount of crew that should have a bunk, fit on board that particular ship type. The Crew Requirements for building ships are different than Camps/Forts/Strongholds/Outliers. page 29 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge This is just a way to expand a particular Pirate Fleet in ships If 3 Pirate Frigates, 2 Pirate Galleons, and a Pirate Ship of the Line are all part of the same Pirate Fleet, the total number of Crewmen aboard said ships would all count towards the Pirate Camp/Fort/Stronghold/Outlier threshold(s) It is highly recommended that Galleons, Ships of the Line, Pirate Fortresses, and Pirate Strongholds carry TNT Cannons for defense/offense. Once a Pirate's Crew reaches another 12 Members, they build a Pirate Sloop Once another 24 new Members join the Pirate's Crew, they build a Pirate Frigate Once another 36 new Members join the Pirate's Crew, they build a Pirate Galleon Once another 50 join the Pirate's Crew, they build a Ship of the Line. Smugglers Smugglers, while not truly bandits in the same vein as Bandits and Pirates, also flout your laws, and smuggle goods that are not wanted/taxed under the nose of your security. They follow in the same basic vein as Pirates and Bandits. Smugglers that are far from water may still operate, they just don't necessarily have ships. But they still smuggle stuff into your Capital/Outliers. Smugglers begin at 4 Smugglers to a crew Until a Smuggling Crew builds a ship, they must each have 1 single-Steve Boat per Smuggler Once a Smuggling Crew builds a ship, they single-Steve boat requirement no longer applies. Every time Smugglers are strengthened, they add 4 new Members to their Crew. Once a Smuggler Crew has reached 12 Members, they build a Smuggler's Den Once a Smuggler Crew has reached 24 Members, they build a Smuggler's Fortress Once a Smuggler Crew has reached 50 Members, they build a Smuggler's Stronghold Once a Smuggling Crew with a Stronghold reaches 150 Members, their Stronghold spawns a Smuggler's Outlier around itself Smugglers do not necessarily all belong to the same group. You could have 6 Smuggler's Dens along the same road, for roughly 72 Smugglers on a single area of coastline, but because they are not in the same Smuggling Crew/Fleet, they would not form a Smuggler's Stronghold. Crime Lords The Boss The Boss is the ruler of the criminal rabble in your Capital. He is rich and powerful enough to be a minor Noble. His men have spirit, but are not well equipped. The Boss's house must be surrounded by a Wall. The Boss's house must have at least 4 Guards (Leather Armor, Wooden Weapons) The Boss's house must have a Master Bedroom, 3 Guest Rooms The Boss's house must have a Dining Room with seating for 6 people The Boss's house must have at least 1-2 additional rooms (indoor or outdoor). page 30 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Build a Inn/Hotel as a front for The Boss's criminal activities At least 4 rooms for people to stay in (see Slum Housing for Inn/Hotel room guide). Inn/Hotel rooms do NOT count towards population Inn/Hotel guest rooms do NOT count towards criminals in and of themselves, despite being built to Slum Housing standards. Slum Housing for Hotel Manager and Housekeeping Both are part of The Boss's group. Room in the back for The Boss's cronies Doesn't need to be hidden. OLD stuff (Kept for Reference) Bandits Bandits are starting to harass travelers on the roads between your nation's cities. Build a Bandit Camp somewhere between one of your cities. Must have beds for at least 4 Bandits. Should be hidden (cave w/door, in the middle of some woods, etc) Armed with only wooden weapons, 1 bow between them, and no armor (8 arrows total) The Boss is lower on the totem pole than Mr. Big. Mr. Big's Estate must be surrounded by a Wall. Mr. Big's Estate must have at least 2 Watchtowers and 8 Guards (Guards count as Mr. Big's Watchmen). Mr. Big's personal guard is armed with Iron weapons, Leather Armor. Mr. Big's personal guard lives in rooms in Servant Quarters. Mr. Big's House must have a Master Bedroom and 6 Guest Rooms Mr. Big must have a Dining Room capable of entertaining 12 guests. Mr. Big must have a Maid that lives in Servant Quarters Mr. Big must have a Butler that lives in Servant Quarters. Mr. Big must have 3-5 additional rooms of your choice. Mr. Big is inspired by the King of the Hill episode "Soldier of Misfortune." Restaurants as fronts for Mr. Big's criminal proceedings. Build 3 Slum Housing above each Restaurant for the Cook, Waitress/Waiter, and the Host/ess. All are part of Mr. Big's gang. Beneath each Restaurant is an armory/meeting place stocked with stone and wooden weapons. the secret room is hidden in the kitchen by a secret lever/pistons (sticky?) a Godfather has moved into your Capital, taking over all crime in the City. Both Mr. Big and The Boss report to him. the Godfather runs a black market in Iron weapons. He owns legitimate stores as covers for his operations. Build 2 Godfather Black Markets The "Front" Shops may produce/sell anything you wish page 31 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge In the Basement/hidden area out of sight, There are at least a half dozen sets of Iron Armor, and a dozen Iron swords. If you outlaw anything else in your Nation, they will sell it also.